


to 2020

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [152]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Life - Freeform, Poetry, seriously oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A brief letter poem to the year 2020.
Series: poetry [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	to 2020

Dear 2020,   
  
Fuck you.   
  
  
Sincerely,   
  
I am just so tired. 


End file.
